1-800-MMH-MMMM
by Yoko Nebutani Sheriukie
Summary: Asami needs a place to live, Korra needs a roommate. The two are frenimies, but life has forced them together. But when both suddenly need money they come up with the insane idea to have their on phonesex line. As their business begins to take off so do their feelings, but running phonesexs lines isn't exactly good for relationships. RR rated M for a reason Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Asami stretched out on the bed with a smile as Mako came into the room. "So sex night." Mako said in a very bored tone as he unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. Asami smiled and nodded as she bounced up, her robe falling open ever so lightly. "Yep the weekly night to make you happy." Asami said in a voice very much like Mako's.

Some people might say that Mako and Asami were in a rut…..the people saying those things might happen to be their friends. Mako and Asami apart were good, well maybe not good but more fun. Mako had a nice sense of humor, but only if Asami wasn't there; for some reason he refused to laugh with her present. And Asami was loads of fun and thrills, but only if Safety Von-boring wasn't there commenting on how dangerous all her machines were.

Asami laid back in the bed with a smile as Mako finished stripping, at least he was good looking; that kind of made up for the fact that he was a complete bore. Once Mako was naked he slipped under the blankets over top of Asami and pushed her robe off her shoulders. The coupling was quick, nothing special nothing more than a simple get in, get off, get out. Asami didn't feel anything, but she made sure Mako was at least good before pretending that she was as well.

Once they'd gotten the sticky fun bits over Asami pulled on Mako's sleep shirt while he tugged on his sleep pants and they both walked into the bathroom to brush their teeth. Asami was feeling alright, she had a nice job, a good boyfriend, and they lived in a decent house. Life couldn't get much better unless Mako asked her to marry him. And a part of Asami was more than a little nervous that maybe that wasn't the best move she could make for herself.

"Something's been bothering me lately." Mako started as he slowly moved the toothbrush around in his mouth. Asami smiled as she was also brushing her teeth, and Mako understood that was her way of saying keep going. "I'm bored. I'm bored with us, with you and me being together. With the sex and the conversations and just everything. I'm leaving to go to the Earth Kingdom for a while, big case with the department and I think we should just take some time to be apart." Mako said spitting and looking at Asami expectantly.

Asami stared opened mouthed. "Wait what are you talking about? You're bored but I thought….here I know how about blowjob in the bathroom that's interesting!" Asami said bending down onto the bathroom floor. Mako pulled away with a shake of his head.

"No just…..everythings fine." Mako said walking into the bedroom and grabbing another shirt.

Asami stood in the bathroom speechless, was this really happening right now? Was Mako really trying to leave her? She followed Mako into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed and faced him. Her heart was pounding and she felt like the world was just screwing with her right now. "Mako I don't get it. I thought we were okay. Plus when you get back I'll be here, I'll take care of the house and…"

Mako shook her head and cut her off. "I'm not renewing, no point when I might get transferred. Look we had a good run, but now its time to face facts. Your just not exciting enough for me. I want someone who can really shake me up and you just don't. Lets take this time to evaluate ourselves when we're apart and when I come back we can talk more." Mako said trying for a smile.

Asami stared at him in confusion. "Mako this is my home! I've been living here for two years, where do you expect me to go?" She asked laying down and looking up at the ceiling. Mako shrugged as he turned the light out with a yawn.

"I don't know, a place in the city. Nice little apartment by the park, I can see you there ; not me but you would certainly look nice living there. Plus I'll be back in a year or so and we can revisit this topic then. But I'll need you moved out by Monday. So you have the weekend, but I leave in the morning." Mako said and before long Asami heard his soft breathing.

What was she going to do? She'd never had anything like this happen before. She was fucking Asami Sato after all. She was pretty and smart and kind and…"And boring." She whispered into the darkness, feeling the sting of the words like a knife. Was she really boring? Sure she was responsible and dependable but weren't those good traits to have?

Okay so maybe she didn't like watching wrestling matches with Mako, he got a little aggressive and more than once had accidently hit her in excitement, forgetting she was girl who bruised. He didn't mean to of course, useally it was a 'hell yeah' punch and then he would apologize for getting overly excited. And maybe she liked staying home and working on the old car and cooking a nice dinner instead of going out to eat or to the movies.

Other guys had always said that was nice, they would talk and hang out and get to know one another on very deep levels. So why was it so different with Mako? It never bothered her before, being called boring or a homebody. But she had never seen herself that way, but hearing it from him; hearing it from her person…..it was hurtful.

Asami didn't sleep that night, she even faked it when mako got up to leave. He was not quiet at all, stomping around grabbing things. Once he was gone Asami opened her eyes and a tear trickled down her cheek. She couldn't understand why it hurt so much, why she felt so broken by his words….but she did.

Asami sat up and dialed a numbed into her phone. "Hey Bolin…..no I'm fine…"Asami said and then burst into tears.

Korra swung around on the poll as she listened not only the to the TV instructor but the man on the phone. "And I get the orange chicken with that? Perfect okay and when will that be here? 0 okay see you then!" Korra said brightly throwing the phone into a chair and pushing the stripper pole between her breast and bending down before coming back up seductively. She was about to do a spin on the poll when the front door opened and several people suddenly appeared.

"Excuse me this is my apartment!" Korra said getting a little pissed as she continued her exercising. The landlord and a couple came walking down the hall, all of them smiling brightly. "As you can see the hallway is large quiet nice. And the living roome very spacious." The landlord said ushering the couple into the kitchen.

"Korra I told you this building is no longer rent controlled. I can't keep turning a blind eye." Tenzin said with a sad smile. "You've known for months theres nothing I can do." He said giving her a sad smile.

"Come on Tenzin just give me another month to get it together. I'll sell a book and have the money ASAP." Korra said coming to stand in front of the taller man. Tenzin shook her head.

"You've got four days Korra…I really m sorry." Tenzin said as the couple reappeared. He lead them back to the front door and then out of the apartment. Korra stared after him, what was she going to do now? Korra picked up her phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Opal?! You'lll never guess what just happened." Korra whined into the phone throwing herself into a chair with a groan. A sweet laughing voice come from the other side of the line.

"What happed now Korra?" Opal asked and Korra smiled happy to have someone listen to her complaints.

"Tenzin's says I have four days till it's bye bye living." Korra said with a groan. Opal laughed again and Korra growled unhappily.

"Korra get a roommate! Seriously you've got the space and anyone would love the view and the price. I mena really you over look Avatar Park here honey." Opal said and Korra rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I know but I don't want to look, will you find someone?" Korra whined again with a puppy pout. Opal laughed once more and Korra could see her just shaking her head in disbelief.

"It just so happens I know someone who would be perfect. I'll send her over later today, talk at you later Korra." Opal said and hung up. Korra smiled and leaned more into the chair with a satisfied smirk. Opal and Korra had been friends since college, not that college had done Korra any good. She didn't have any published works yet, and she certainly didn't have a normal job.

"Speaking of work!" Korra said getting up and going to change. She was about to walk out the door when there was a ringing of the doorbell. "FOOD!" Korra said happily opening the door taking the containers and paying the delivery guy. She quickly scarfed the food and dashed down the stairs to the first of her three jobs. She arrived at the gym just in time to get her first class started.

"Okay everyone today we'll start with some cardio." Korra said slipping into the humdrum of her work day. It had been a long time since she had a roommate, like since college. And now at 28 years old she was starting to feel the pressure of joining everyone in normal adult comings and goings. Her parents weren't involved in her life, they more or less abandoned her years ago with her grandmother Katara. Katara had passed away a couple years ago now, leaving Korra all alone in the world.

Korra was okay with being alone, she'd spent a lot of her childhood alone. But being alone also meant she…..that there were days when she felt like no one would miss her if she was gone. Like she was notihng to anyone out there. The last boyfriend she had was years ago, last and first as it would happen. She hated trying to date, and everyone she seemed to attract just seemed to hurt her.

The next day Korra was waiting for Opals friend to come by, this could be a good break for her, a chance to make a new friend. Korra smiled as she opened the door, but the second a head of black hair come into view her smile fell.

"YOU!?" Said Asami and Korra at the same time in the same shocked and confused voices. Seriously what rotten luck!


	2. Chapter 2

"What is with you two! Come on Korra you need a roommate and Asami you need a place to lvie! You are both being so childish! Why don't you guys like one another?!" Opal asked sitting next to Asami on the couch in Korra's living room. Korra and Asami had been glaring daggers ever since Asami had arrived, just a little after Opal had.

30 minuets earlier…

"YOU!?" Korra and Asami exclaimed as they glared at one another.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Korra asked crossing her arms and looking at Asami unhappily. Yes Asami and Korra had met before, a long time ago

"YOU!?" Said Asami and Korra at the same time in the same shocked and confused voices. Seriously what rotten luck! Korra had met Asaim one night at a party. Opal was leaning in the window talking to her when Korra had come outside drunk as a skunk and really made a fool of herself. Opal, not wanting Korra to cause anymore drama, asked Asami ti drive Korra home; whatever happened on that drive had caused all the dislike between her two friends.

Asami was driving, it was late and the roads were dead, and the girl in the car with her reeked of booze. "So your names Korra?" Asami asked trying to make sure the other girl stayed awake.

"Yeah Korra. This is a great car, I mean the seats smell like cow!" Korra said leaning in and sniffing the leather. Asami watched with raised eyebrows as Korra sniffed and then licked her car seat.

"Yeah cow…Are you going to be okay?" Asami asked looking over at Korra who liked she was about to…..and then she did. Asami could still feel the disgusting warmth running over her lap from where Korra had vomited on.

Present…

"You could say we know each other, very well. In fact I know what she's like inside and out." Asami said in a disgusted way. "She vomited on me that night I took her home." Asami finished crossing her arms over her chest and glared at Korra. Korra for her part seem completely unfazed, she simply looked at her nails in indifference.

Opla got up and smacked both of them on the back of the head. "You two are being so stupid! Look here. Korra you need a roommate and Asami is a great roommate. I know this because we were roommates in college. And Asami you need a place to stay because Mako is an asswipe! And Korra is a great friend and is super fun. So shake hands and get on with your life." Opal said. The other two looked at one another and shook hands with a bored look at one another.

"Good, now Asami lets go back your things and get them over here. And Korra I expect Chinese food!" Opal said throwing her arms around Korra's neck. Korra gave in and smiled brightly, completely unable to say no to her best friend. Asami watched and felt a twitch in her heart, Korra had a beautiful smile; it made her entire face light up. Korra's eyes drifted over to Asami and her smile faltered before turning into a lopsided grin, It took Asami a second to realize that she was smiling too. i

"So you want some more help?" Korra asked as Asami grabbed her jacket and waited for Opal to get Pabu out the door, the little red dog had wandered off in search of crumbs on the kitchen floor.

Asami looked at Korra and gave her a real smile. "That would be great, so long as you promise not to get sick." Asami said playfully, and instantly thought about the fact that it might be to soon. But Korra smiled back and rubbed the back of the neck with a sheepish grin.

"Aw man guess I can try but I make no promises." Korra said and then became serious. "Seriously about that night, sorry for how I acted." Korra said and Asami smiled and shrugged.

"Water under the bridge Avatar. I might have been a little too uptight about the whole thing." Asami said with a sigh. "I was recently told I'm abit of a stick in the mud…..although it wasn't put quiet that nicely." Asami said as she and Korra went ahead and left, leaving Opal to drop her pampered pooch off. Asami smiled and took a deep breath as they stepped out into the clear afternoon sunshine.

"A stick in the mud was nice? Wow jerk much? Who was it that told you this? I mean they might be right but that is no reason to be cruel." Korra said playfully. Asami chuckled as she stepped up and hailed a cab, which was easy since she was wearing a nice dress and had rocking legs.

A cab pulled up and Asami got in, Korra following in behind her. "My Ex. He said that I was boring and that was why he broke up with me. No ones ever said I was boring before." Asami said thoughtfully before giving the driver directions. The cabby looked back at her with a smile.

"Miss I certainly would never say you were boring, especially if you was in my bed each night. Don't pay no mind to him, don't deserve you that's for sure." The cabby said pulling away from the curve. Asami smiled and blushed.

"Thanks." She said simply and the cabby smiled and nodded, Korra was doing her best not to burst into laughter; and her best sucked. They came up to a nice house in a nice little suburb and Korra instantly felt a little out of place.

Everything was perfectly kept and trimmed, it was like a doll house that some little girl had taken care of. Korra already felt out of place in her worn jeans and skin tight top. People were peeking out from windows and looking at Asami and Korra, who stood next to her. "I don't have to much so this won't take long." Asami said with a sad look as she walked up to the door inserted the key and pushed it open.

Inside was as impressive as the outside, but the way it looked it didn't feel like a home. It was cold and empty and it almost felt like the people who lived here really didn't live here. There were no plants or pictures, just cold clean furniture. "You want anything to drink? Anything at all we've got just about anything you could want in the fridge." Asami said with a smile pulling her jacket off and setting it on a hook at the door.

Korra shook her head no, so this is where Asami came from…..money and wealth really could buy anything. Korra found herself liking Asami less and less as she walked with her through the house collecting her things, she had things and money and Korra was jealous. She was careful not to let it show. But she felt it and it made her feel nasty.

Asami was right it didn't take them long to pack all her things. She had very little furniture that she was taking, and the rest easily fit into boxes. By the time the sun was setting they were almost done, but seeing as they were both starving they called it quits for the night. Asami called a cab and once they wee on their way she took Korra out as a thank you. Korra was grateful, but an awkward silence had settle over them through the hours, and it hadn't lifted. The dinner was nice, but vey little was said and as the cab drove Korra home they remained silent.

As Korra got out Asami said goodbye and goodnight and then the cab was gone. Korra wasn't sure how she should feel, Asami seemed nice enough but she just didn't like her for some reason. Korra shrugged, it didn't really matter because she was moving in so they would eventually get along right? At least that's what she was hoping for.

By that weekend Asami was officially moved in, although Korra had stayed hidden through most of the moving proses. Opal had been around and had ttried to drag Korra out, but Asami hadn't forced or even attempted to change the tension that had fallen between them after going to her old house. So either Asami didn't feel it or Asami didn't care…..Or maybe it was all Korra.

"You know if we painted the walls this color it would really bright the room up." Asami said with a smile one night as they sat and ate. Korra looked at her closely.

"you get two wall I get two walls that's it. Now I'm out." Korra said, not angrily but it was clear she didn't want to be there or talk about this. Asami sighed as Korra walked off, there wasn't anything she could do, but she dtill felt like she had done something wrong.

"Giev her time." Opal said between bites of orange chicken. Asami smiled and nodded, okay some time and space would certainly bring Korra around. Which was fine she'd get all she wanted since Asami would have work during the week and she hoped to maybe go out some here and there.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami quickly settled into a new routine, things were a little different than when she lived with Mako. Korra worked out a lot, and she was gone most everyday for long periods of time. Asami wasn't sure what she did to make money to pay for the apartment but so long as she kept up her end it didn't matter. Asami worked in a factory helping to build designs for new cars, and she loved her work.

Asami was sitting at her desk going over some work when the intercom buzzed. Picking up she found her boss on the other end asking her to come see him. She quickly set aside the plans she'd been going over and walked into the old mans office. "Asami as you know I'm getting up there in age, so I'm retiring. I thought I would let you know that in a couple weeks this business will shut down." He said and then dismissed her.

Asami didn't even have time to defend the company or asked to take over, it happened like a lightning flash. She was to stunned to speak as she sat back at her desk, looking at her papers it didn't seem to matter now. She rose grabbing her bag and left, she couldn't find it in her heart to stick around when there was no point. She walked back to the apartment in a daze, this could not be happening. She had just lost her boyfriend and now she was losing her job, talk about a shitty week.

Korra wasn't home when Asami called out that she was home, which made Asami happy because she was really feeling terrible. Asami went into the kitchen and pulled a pint of ice-cream and grabbed a spoon before throwing herself onto the couch and digging in. She fell asleep after finishing her ice-cream, several hours later Asami woke up to Korra spinning around on her pole.

"Passing out on the couch is such a losery thing to do." Korra said focusing on her workout. Asami stretched and didn't respond as she walked to her room closed the door and crawled back into bed, where she stayed for the next two days. After two days of wallowing in her own misery Asami got out of bed cleaned herself up and went to paint the walls.

She was covered in strips of paint and as she felt like shit. "Lets go do some Yoga." Asami said throwing the brush down and going to her room to change. She stripped her paint covered clothes off and pulled on some workout clothes. Grabbing her yoga mat Asami walked out and made her way to the gym nearby. Walking in she signed up for a yoga class and then went to get ready. She was the only one in the class. She was finishing her stretching when Korra walked in.

"Alright everyone lets…okay just Asami…Asami?" Korra said surprised. Asami just shrugged and continued with her stretching. "Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?" Korra asked as she watched Asami. Asami shrugged.

"Nope, I am jobless. The company I was working for closed and now I have nowhere to be." Asami said with a sad smile. "I didn't know you worked here." Asami said with a dead look in her eyes.

Korra looked at her and shrugged. "One of my many jobs, got to pay the bills some how." Korra said and Asami nodded as her face fell and Korra started the class.

Korra was really worried about Asami, she had barely gotten out of bed and then she had suddenly showed up at the gym looking like a mess. "So how are you goint to pay for your share of the rent?" Korra asked as the class ended and she left with Asami for the day. Asami had a dead look in her eyes in as she responded.

"I've got some savings. Never been one to waist money so I have quiet a lot squirreled away." Asami said in a very dead voice. Korra looked at her in concern again, Asami seemed so lost. The walk to the apartment seemed to take longer than normal and once they got inside Asami retreated to her room. Korra watched her go, not bothering to stop her; she had another job to get to.

Several hours later Asami came out to get some food, she was starving; which was a good thing. She pulled some leftovers out of the fridge and was waiting for them to warm up when she heard the sounds of sex coming from Korra's room. Asami's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed her food and walked back to her room.

Three hours later and the sounds had not stopped, and Asami wanted to sleep. Asami threw her arms up shoved open her door and knocked on Korra's before pushing it open. "Hey sorry can you….what are you doing?" Asami asked seeing Korra painting her nails as she moaned and made crude comments.

"Yeah come on baby shove that big thing in, yeah shove it harder oh oh oh OOOOOOOH! That was so good baby you filled me up." Korra said holding up a finger to Asami. "Of course baby call any time, yeah we can do it that way next time; bye baby." Korra said hanging up and smiling at Asami. "What's up?"

Asami's eye were wide and her mouth was open but she could not form any thoughts. "What….how…who….I….?" Asami said not getting any clear thought out. Korra shrugged and laughed before walking into the kitchen. "How long have you been doing…..doing that." Asami asked following her.

Korra pulled some leftovers from the fridge and popped them in the microwave before hopping on the counter with a half-smile. "About a year ago I was tight for money, saw this add for Phone sex. Called in said I was available and here I am. Whenever I've got time I call in say I'm live and they send me callers. I get about 5.00 bucks an hour. I think they charge like twenty but you know if I can keep them hooked in I get more." Korra said finishing just before the microwave dinged

Asami looked at Korra, then at out the window. "That's a low percentage, they make all the profit you do all the work. Why don't you open your own company? I mean all you need is a land line and to tell your regulars. Your regulars will spread word your business will grow." Asami said smiling at Korra. Korra snorted and took a bite of her food.

"Yeah right, you have to have someone to handle the calls and get the money. I can't fake fuck and get the cash at that same time." Korra said with a unhappy sigh. Asami looked at Korra and got a smile that could only mean one thing.

"Korra what about you and I work together!?" Asami said excitedly. Korra turned to her in surprise, but Asami didn't let her interrupt. "Think about it. I don't have a job right now, you are obviously very good at what you're doing and if I handle money while you handle cliental. We could be an amazing team!" Asami said with another bright smile.

Alright maybe Asami was right, maybe this could be a really great plan, and it wasn't like Korra had anything to loose. It sounded like it could be a really great plan, plus she'd get more money and it would be a chance to get close to Asami…..not that she wanted to get closer to her….okay she did. "Lets do it!"


End file.
